Night & Pain
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Reita/Ruki, Aoi/Uruha / Lemon, SM / Night & Pain est une fic plutôt nulle, sans scénario précis, écrite il y a plus de deux ans. Mais comme Chokinette voulait que je la poste...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Night & Pain

**Chapitres :** 01/06

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/SM

**Disclaimer : **Les GazettE appartiennent à leur maman.

**Note : **Cette histoire date de plusieurs années déjà, soyez indulgents...

* * *

Un corps long et mince était allongé sous les couvertures, bougeant sans cesse afin de trouver une position à peu près confortable. Reita avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, mais la fenêtre paraissait si loin et la fatigue était telle qu'il était presque impensable de se lever, même pour un peu d'air frais. Sur la table de nuit, le réveil indiquait minuit passés mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre comme pour faire passer la frustration de l'insomnie. Le bassiste s'apprêtait à se retourner dans son lit une nouvelle fois lorsque son téléphone sonna et le fit presque sursauter, le son d'une des chansons de leur groupe paraissant amplifié dans le silence environnant.

"Oui ?" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, en décrochant.

"Reita, c'est moi."

Le bassiste se leva au son de la voix de Ruki, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et s'appuyer contre le rebord, jetant un regard circulaire aux rues calmes et désertes en contrebas. Le chanteur n'avait pas pour habitude d'appeler aussi tard, surtout pendant les jours de repos, il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave.

"Tu sais où est Uru-chan ?" s'enquit la voix du chanteur, à la fois soucieuse et contenue, comme s'il essayait de montrer le moins possible son inquiétude. Reita se tourna dos à la fenêtre, laissant échapper un long soupir avant de répondre. Les états d'âme de Ruki concernant leur guitariste devenaient usants pour tout le monde, et en particulier le bassiste blond à qui le chanteur se confiait souvent.

"Aucune idée," dit-il le plus calmement possible, son ton légèrement sec trahissant malgré tout son agacement. "Tu peux pas l'appeler ?"

"Ca répond pas," murmura Ruki d'une voix angoissée, complètement indifférent à l'énervement du bassiste. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se mit à tapoter nerveusement contre le bord de la fenêtre; les heures passées à essayer de s'endormir l'avaient suffisamment agacé pour qu'il ai en plus à écouter le chanteur geindre des escapades un peu trop fréquentes d'Uruha.

"Je m'inquiète," reprit le chanteur et cette fois, Reita n'essaya même pas de dissimuler un long soupir d'agacement.

"Tu sais bien qu'il fait ça tout le temps," maugréa le bassiste en retournant près de la table de nuit, excédé et jaloux. "Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui, fais en sorte qu'il passe ses nuits avec toi et tout ira bien !" Il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la réplique de Ruki et raccrocha, jetant son téléphone sur le lit dans un mouvement rageur.

Uruha... C'était le bel apollon du groupe, l'inégalable, le petit génie de la guitare, l'adoré des femmes, et surtout, la personne pour qui Ruki se faisait du souci, l'homme que le chanteur semblait avoir besoin de voir en permanence. Reita donna un coup de pieds dans son lit et ouvrit son placard d'un mouvement vif, trop agacé pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il s'habilla rapidement et prit un peu d'argent, ramassant son téléphone au milieu des couvertures pour aller faire un tour dans les rues de la ville, toujours animées malgré l'heure tardive.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans un petit appartement, quelqu'un d'autre n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il attendait.

Aoi avait les yeux fixés sur la porte de sa chambre, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui allait venir. Le guitariste ne portait plus qu'un boxer, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se démaquiller et avait gardé le piercing qui ornait ses lèvres et celui au creux de son nombril. Assis sur son lit à peine défait, il semblait attendre la venue de quelqu'un avant de se laisser emporter par la fatigue de la journée qui se lisait sur son visage.

La porte s'ouvrit alors timidement et le sourire d'Aoi s'élargit, satisfait de voir sa longue et pénible attente se terminer.

"Entre," ronronna le guitariste, les yeux mis-clos.

Deux bottes noires recouvertes de jambières violettes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, immédiatement suivies de deux longues et fines jambes qui se terminaient par un court short noir. Après un instant d'hésitation, un visage à la fois innocent comme celui d'un enfant et beau comme celui qu'une femme apparut dans la pièce.

"Ne sois pas timide, Ruwa-chan..." murmura Aoi, son regard dévorant sans complexes le corps qui s'avançait désormais vers lui à pas tremblants.

L'intéressé referma finalement la porte et s'approcha du lit sans risquer un seul regard vers Aoi, avant de s'agenouiller au pieds de celui-ci. Le guitariste brun passa lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux doux qui s'offraient à ses caresses, comme pour féliciter Uruha de son obéissance, puis il inclina doucement mais avec une certaine fermeté la tête du blond et écarta les jambes en un mouvement gracieux, de manière à approcher de son boxer noir les lèvres pulpeuses de l'androgyne.

Le guitariste agenouillé sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ses paupières se fermant comme par réflexe dans un acte qu'il avait répété maintes et maintes fois. Il avait honte, mais les sentiments qui brûlaient en lui le poussaient à mordre l'élastique du sous-vêtement de son ainé et à le faire glisser le long de ces hanches si désirables, pour entendre Aoi gémir de désir, et espérer encore une fois se satisfaire de leur relation purement charnelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Night & Pain

**Chapitres :** 02/06

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/SM

**Disclaimer : **Les GazettE appartiennent à leur maman.

**Note : **Cette histoire date de plusieurs années déjà, soyez indulgents...

* * *

Reita avait finalement quitté la ville, ses pas le menant à travers la campagne. Le quartier résidentiel dans lequel il habitait n'était pas situé très loin des limites de la ville et il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup marcher pour se retrouver à longer une large étendue d'herbe, bien sombre malgré les lumières de la ville encore visibles derrière lui. Le bassiste prenait son temps, chaque pas l'éloignant un peu plus de ses préoccupations, le visage tourné vers les étoiles qui éclairaient faiblement sa route. Un sourire détendu venait de se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Reita poussa un soupir à peine audible dans la brise du soir, et sortit son téléphone portable pour le foudroyer du regard. Il savait déjà qui l'appelait et pourquoi, et eut à peine un regard pour le nom qui s'inscrivait à l'écran avant de décrocher d'un geste rageur.

"Non, je ne sais pas où est Uruha, RUKI !" s'exclama le bassiste, espérant que le plus jeune comprendrait enfin qu'il n'était plus la peine d'espérer l'appeler à ce sujet.

"Moi je sais, il est chez Aoi," répondit la voix légèrement intriguée de Ruki, comme s'il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu énerver son ami d'enfance d'une telle manière. Le chanteur soupira de lassitude et Reita s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose un bruit de pas derrière lui le tira de ses pensées.

"Rei-chan ?" La voix de Ruki ne venait pas du téléphone, cette fois, mais de derrière le bassiste. Reita se retourna et esquissa un sourire amusé; le chanteur était là à quelques mètres de lui, tenant le téléphone à mi-hauteur, comme figé par la surprise.

Un sourire, et Uruha se retrouvait debout face à Aoi, s'étonnant de sa propre audace. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il ne résistait pas, il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là, mais tout ce qui lui importait était le petit regard pervers du brun et ces yeux qui ne voulaient pas le lâcher.

Aoi, quant à lui, recula contre le mur de la chambre. Les avances d'Uruha étaient bien rare, le beau blond préférant d'ordinaire se soumettre, et le guitariste savourerait chaque instant à mesure que l'androgyne s'approchait de lui, une étincelle de convoitise dans le regard.

"Uru-chan..." souffla Aoi alors que l'autre guitariste posait ses mains contre le mur de la chambre, une de chaque côté du visage de son amant. Uruha ferma presque les yeux, inclinant la tête sur le côté en un mouvement lent, ses lèvres frôlant presque celles du brun alors qu'il le fixait comme s'il pouvait lire son âme.

"Je te déteste," murmura l'androgyne avant d'approcher un peu plus son corps de celui d'Aoi, comme mut par une force qu'il cherchait à contrer de toutes ses forces. Il ferma les yeux à peine un instant et mordilla sa lèvres inférieure, persuadé que ce qu'il venait d'affirmer était la stricte vérité, malgré ses mains qui brûlaient de descendre le long du mur contre lequel elles étaient appuyées, pour posséder encore une fois les courbes harmonieuses du corps de son bel amant.

Le brun sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en réaction aux paroles d'Uruha, assez claires pour qu'il comprenne que ce dernier refusait de lui pardonner ses visites nocturnes fréquentes et le plaisir malsain qu'Aoi avait instauré entre eux. Pourtant, le corps d'Uruha touchait désormais presque le sien et il pouvait sentir leur envie réciproque de se toucher, de se caresser, d'apaiser une fois encore cette faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, que ce soit dans cette chambre ou ailleurs, entre deux lives, en répétition... n'importe où, n'importe quand.

Aoi inclina la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux glissant contre le mur, en réponse aux paroles du blond. Il avait sans le vouloir rendu Uruha dépendant à un plaisir interdit et dangereux, un plaisir dépourvu d'amour, et les conséquences de leurs premiers instants de luxure échappaient désormais totalement au guitariste brun.

"Aoi-chan... mon Aoi-chan..." susurra l'androgyne, sa voix devenant suave et veloutée à mesure que la tension du désir devenait de plus en plus forte entre eux. Leurs corps s'effleuraient, à chaque mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre, et les guitaristes tentaient malgré tout de résister à l'appel de leurs pulsions de plus en plus pressantes, chacun effrayé de ce qui arriverait s'il faisait le premier pas. Uruha refusait de prendre l'initiative sur Aoi, effrayé par les conséquences de son geste et Aoi refusait de prendre l'initiative sur Uruha, trop coupable et dégoûté par sa propre conduite.

"Hm... Uruha..." murmura le brun en réponse, sa main se levant dans un geste vain, comme s'il avait voulu la poser sur la taille du guitariste. Leurs voix ressemblaient de plus en plus à des gémissements, plaintives et suppliantes, à des soupirs, alors que les doigts d'Aoi revinrent se poser contre le mur, pour racler contre la tapisserie dans un geste de frustration.

Chacun sentait le souffle chaud de l'autre sur sa joue et dans son cou, le torse de l'autre si désespérément proche du sien, mais l'un comme l'autre ne désirait rien tant que prolonger cet instant au cours duquel l'attente devenait une délicieuse torture.

Aoi ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, s'excuser, un geste qui aurait brisé tout le désir installé entre eux si Uruha n'avait pas pressé son genoux entre les cuisses du brun. Il poussa un gémissement impossible à retenir, sentant aussitôt le bassin du blond se presser contre le sien, procurant au deux guitaristes une sensation proche de celle d'une décharge électrique. Aoi rejeta la tête en arrière, la pressant contre le mur, et il étouffa le gémissement que poussa le blond, un gémissement frustré et envieux, en pressant ses doigts sur les lèvres du guitariste.

Aussitôt, la langue d'Uruha captura les doigts d'Aoi pour les caresser, les lécher, les mordiller, puis enfin les relâcher et faire subir le même supplice à la peau douce et sensible du cou du brun.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Uruha-chan ?" murmura la voix grave et tendue par le désir du brun, seulement interrompu par les douces morsures de l'androgyne.

"J'sais pas..." Encore une morsure, plus douce cette fois. "J'ai envie..."

La voix d'Uruha mourrut cette fois sur ses lèvres, en un gémissement plaintif, alors que les doigts du brun longeaient avec envie les cuisses de l'androgyne, ralentissant de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils remontaient le long de la jambe du guitariste, lui arrachant un soupir suppliant.

"Aoi ..!" supplia le blond, les paupières closes, blotti contre l'autre guitariste et totalement offert, alors que le brun retirait peu à peu ses mains du corps de son amant. "Aoi-chan... Fais-le..."

"Uruha qu'est-ce qui te prend ?" murmura le brun en guise de réponse, sa voix sonnant désormais comme un reproche. Les paupières d'Uruha se rouvrirent, son regard devenu plus calculateur; avait-il compris que c'était désormais à lui de prendre les initiatives ?


End file.
